


Apples and Ointment

by FirstmasterMavis123 (Deathbequick)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Pietro Maximoff Lives, Universe Displacement, a fourteen year old babysitter gets caught up in their bullshit, accidentally in new universe, umm i guess she harbors the avengers, until they find a way home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbequick/pseuds/FirstmasterMavis123
Summary: Ciro is just a babysitter. Her door knocks one day, and suddenly nine people are in her life and she's doing all sorts of crazy shit to stop them from being discovered. They're trying to get home and she wants to help, but she's a clumsy idiot just trying to help out. Can anyone tell how inevitably terrible this struggle will be?"Back the fuck up before I'm forced to delete your kidneys. I can and I will, don't test me bitch."
Kudos: 1





	Apples and Ointment

She inhaled. It was fine. No one was dying, no one was crying and no one was hungry. Just quiet. It was, for once, quiet.

Then the baby to her left started wailing. Ciro choked back a scream, instead picking up the pudgy thing and pushing the baby girl onto her hip. The baby stopped wailing for a second, her chubby cheeks pulling up into a toothless smile. Babbling in baby talk, she began patting the closest part of Ciro's body it could reach, which was conveniently her collarbone that had been itchy. Seeing his twin being carried, the other baby began wailing and smacking his hands together for attention. Ciro's eye twitched and she stooped, sweeping the baby up and propping it on her other hip. For babies, they were astonishingly heavy. 

One of the toddlers, a sweet four year old called Vera, frowned and began climbing Ciro like a frame. Vera sat on her shoulders, and the other three toddlers, Amanda, Matthew and Benjamin, began climbing too. Ciro tipped her head back in silence, and Vera leaned forward and began patting her cheeks one after the other. Ciro straightened her head, and the girl resigned herself to gently clapping her hands over the older girl's ears. Ciro took a deep breath. She was fine. The kids weren't dying. They weren't crying. They weren't hungry. Matthew and Benjamin each had an ankle, Vera was on her head, the babies were on each hip, and Amanda was on her back, legs wrapped around her body and arms pulling her neck almost so tight that she couldn't breathe. The kids were calm. This was absolutely fine.

Three sharp raps to the door made the babies on her hips start wailing, shortly followed by the four toddlers clinging to her body. Ciro felt her will to live slowly slide away. She jumped her hips, pushing two slipping babies up, supporting them with her arms. Her feet dragged as the two sobbing kids, who were sitting on her feet and letting their legs pull behind her, were hugging her legs and soaking her ripped jeans. She barely made it to the front door, where she ducked and used her chin to open up the door, seeing as her hands were preoccupied. Ciro swayed to calm the kids.

Behind the door was a group of eight people who looked very confused. A ginger woman, wearing a pair of sunglasses and very bright lipstick, cleared her throat. Ciro kept swaying, and soon enough, the six kids clinging to her body calmed their crying. The twin babies, Sheila and Brett, fell asleep, as did Benjamin and Amanda, and Ciro looked to the befuddled group on her doorstep.

"Can I help you," Enquired Ciro kindly. She'd had her patience tested all day by the kids but not enough to loose her cool at some adults. She was young; fourteen in three days. She figured it was far too close to her birthday to be roped down with six kids. The woman smiled wearily.

"Do you know what day it is? We had a party and I think we were asleep longer than we anticipated," The woman's voice was silky and sounded somewhat familiar. Ciro chuckled lightly. She was taller than the woman outside her door but the woman had a bigger presence.

"It's Sunday, June 27th, need the year too?" Her joke was light but the woman smiled in appreciation. "It's 2020, love. You must of partied real hard to forget the year," Ciro joked before her eyes caught their clothes. They were all sharing weary and confused glances at each other, and she noted there was some blood dusting them. Her left eyebrow sank down in worry.

"Are you guys alright?" A frown held her face and she jumped her hip to slid one of the babies up. Matthew began to bounce on her foot while Vera began cupping her hands over her Ciro's ears again. The woman forced a smile but she winced when she moved her shoulder. The girl in the doorway zeroed in on this and the way they all winced at the movements they made. Ciro made up her mind that instant. 

"Loves, come in. Whatever you were doing has left all of you covered in blood and _you_ have a bad shoulder." Ciro widened the door with the foot Benjamin was hanging loose from and moved herself out the way. She smiled at each of them as they entered the house, and clicked the door gently closed as the last stepped through. She told them to settle down on the couch while she tucked the sleeping kids into her bed. Vera and Matthew, the only two awake, sat in a corner and scrawled on a drawing pad with crayons together. 

"Tea or coffee," Ciro asked, sticking the kettle on. The answer from all of them except one was coffee, and she made a large pot of coffee and a smaller of tea for her and the man who asked for tea. She poured a small jug of milk and a pot of sugar, setting it on the table. She got nine mugs and made two plastic cups of juice for the toddlers.

"I'm Ciro," She introduced, having poured her tea and started drinking from it. The others followed suite after a hesitant glance at one another.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm curious as to how going out for the night resulted in," her free hand waved in the general vicinity of their bodies, "that," she smiled seeing some very sheepish looks.

"I'm Natalie Rushman. I'm pretty sure after several too many shots of vodka we got into a bar fight." Ciro smirked.

"Well, you're quite lucky, I just restocked my cabinet for dire medical needs. Do you think you'll need bandages?" Natasha nodded, her shoulder twitching.

"If I may ask, what do you mean by dire medical needs?" Ciro smiled at the other tea drinker's question.

"Oh, I'm absolute disaster. I can fall over air. Dispraxia isn't fun," The man nodded his head.

"Ah, I see. I'm Bruce."

"Very nice to meet you. I'll be back in a second." Ciro stood, walking to the bathroom where she kept the medical supplies. Somehow she missed the beginning of the argument between her guests.


End file.
